


Dress-Up

by sadomochi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Latex, Leather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadomochi/pseuds/sadomochi
Summary: Anakin and Cody play dress-up with Obi-Wan.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Dress-Up

The 'fresher door slides open with a hiss and Obi-Wan steps into the small bathroom area of his quarters on the Negotiator, followed by a wave of hot steam. He groans, flexing his shoulders and hearing the tension crack out of them in response. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Obi-Wan pads out into the small living and bedroom space. 

He startles, feeling their presence before he looks up to see them. Anakin and Commander Cody are standing in the middle of the room as if invited, both of their faces lighting up when they see Obi-Wan. 

“Anakin, what are you-”

“Hello, Master!” Anakin greets cheerfully, “I'm sure you don't mind us dropping by. The Commander and I have a present for you.” 

“That's right, General,” Cody says. “We hope you will like it.”

“You know Master, while you look great in your Jedi robes, it does get a little bit old to look at all the time. So we thought we would surprise you with a change of clothes!” Anakin's smile brightens even more. 

Oh, so that's what this is about. Obi-Wan can tell exactly which direction this little get-together is headed by Anakin's tell-tale grin. 

But before Obi-Wan can say anything, Cody speaks again, “And because we know how much you value your, um, modesty, we think we found the perfect thing for you, General.”

Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows. They are right, he is not exactly fond of showing a lot of skin, even during his numerous hook-ups with Anakin and the clones alike, Obi-Wan always tries to keep as much of his clothing on as his partners will allow. It's not that he's uncomfortable with his body. Obi-Wan just prefers having that extra layer separating his bare skin from direct touch. Maybe he fears that otherwise it would be too much to take and he cannot afford himself to be vulnerable like that. 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I-” Obi-Wan tries but Cody is already walking up to him and pressing up to his back, strong arms immediately wrapping around Obi-Wan's naked chest.

“Relax, General,” Cody breathes into Obi-Wan's ear, “you're gonna look so stunning for us.”

Meanwhile, Anakin has turned around to retrieve an innocent-looking bag from near the entrance that is now rummaging around in. 

Cody is busy trailing kisses down Obi-Wan's neck but when he sees Anakin unpacking the goods he quickly brings his hand up to cover Obi-Wan's eyes and tilt his head back. “Let's not ruin the surprise, General,” Cody murmurs and Obi-Wan can feel his smile against his skin. 

With his sight stolen from him, something similar to fear is starting to grow inside Obi-Wan, and he shifts withing Cody's hold. “Hush, no reason to worry, General,” Cody soothes, “we're gonna take care of everything.”

In front of them, Obi-Wan can now sense Anakin, who pulls the towel around Obi-Wan's waist away and throws it into a corner carelessly, leaving the Jedi completely exposed. 

Obi-Wan's breath quickens, but Anakin is quick to notice his discomfort. “Don't worry, Master, we're gonna cover you right back up. Look.”

The hand covering Obi-Wan's eyes disappears to reveal Anakin standing before him, holding what at first glance looks to Obi-Wan like one of the black bodysuits the Clones wear under their armor.

It would be interesting, Obi-Wan supposes, to know what it feels like to wear that armor. The weight of it and the sense of belonging, of being one with his vod.

But as Anakin kneels before him, the black material rolled up in his hands, Obi-Wan notices that they are not planning to fit him with tactical gear. 

Anakin gently grabs one of Obi-Wan's ankles and carefully starts slipping his foot into what Obi-Wan has now realized is a kriffing latex bodysuit. 

At the feeling of the somewhat cold material touching his skin, Obi-Wan flinches back against Cody's chest. Obi-Wan can tell a blush is spreading over his face as he realized the implications of the garment. On the lower levels of Coruscant, Obi-Wan has seen pleasure slaves and actors in holovids dressed in the shiny fabric. 

“Anakin... I don't know about this,” Obi Wan tries, and Cody chuckles behind him and nips at his ear. 

“Please Master, at least try it on, I know it will look good on you,” Anankin whines and looks up at Obi-Wan from below with huge puppy eyes, so all Obi-Wan can do is sigh in defeat and subject himself to this embarrassing ordeal. 

The latex clings tightly to Obi-Wan's body as Anakin carefully works it up over his legs. When he gets to Obi-Wan's midsection, Cody helps to guide Obi-Wan's arms through the sleeves. They are dressing him up like a doll and Obi-Wan can't help but admit to himself that it does feel good.  
The way they are moving his limbs around and the way the suit fits like a second skin when Cody finally pulls up the zipper in the back. 

The neckline of the bodysuit is high, just like that of Obi-Wan's Jedi robes. It's ironic, Obi-Wan thinks, how indecent and downright slutty this feels even though his nudity is covered up now. In a way, Obi-Wan feels even more exposed now, as the tightness of the latex doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination. 

“You look so good, Master,” Anakin whispers, running his hands down Obi-Wan's chest. “Don't you agree, Cody?” 

Still standing behind Obi-Wan, Cody answers, “Yes, General.” His voice sounds somewhat strained. 

“How's it feeling, Master?”

“Uh, quite good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan admits, not managing to meet his former Padawan's eyes. 

Anakin smirks. “But we're not done yet.” He goes to retrieve more items from the bag. 

Next is a pair of latex gloves that Obi-Wan is shocked to discover, reach all the way up to the middle of his upper arms. Obi-Wan wiggles his fingers inside the gloves, testing the feel of them and observing the way the latex catches the lights overhead.  
Once the gloves are on and Anakin is readying the next item, Cody nuzzles himself to Obi-Wan's back again, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's chest. “You look so kriffin' good, General. Good enough to eat.” 

A nervous laugh escapes Obi-Wan at that. Cody is quite obviously very turned on by this and Obi-Wan does want to try his hardest to please his partners. “Thank you, Cody,” he mutters, turning around in Cody's arms so they can share a deep kiss. The clone isn't shy about grinding himself against his General and Obi-Wan can feel his own cock hardening, the sensation unfamiliar withing the confines of the latex. 

“Glad you're getting into it,” Anakin's voice sounds from behind them, “please turn the General around for me Cody.” 

Without hesitation, Cody hikes his arms under Obi-Wan's armpits, trapping the Jedi in a hold he couldn't hope to break without using the Force. It seems as though Cody wants to make sure Obi-Wan won't run away from this out of shame. 

A pair of heavy-duty looking boots is set down on the floor by Anakin, who studies Obi-Wan from head to toe. “You're blushing, Master, but you're hard,” Anakin gives Obi-Wan's cock a hard squeeze through the material, and Obi-Wan gasps, “what's up with that? Just admit you like it too.”

The exhale Obi-Wan lets out is harsh. He's starting to heat up in the suit and Cody's iron hold is just uncomfortable enough to keep his cock interested. 

It only gets worse when Anakin slides Obi-Wan's feet into the heavy boots and begins lacing them up tightly. The boots almost reach up to Obi-Wan's knees and the sensation of restriction around his calves when Anakin pulls the laces tight has Obi-Wan's cock twitching despite himself. 

“That's a good boy, Master,” praises Anakin, giving Obi-Wan's latex-clad thigh a slap while getting up, “look at you, all dressed up and shiny for us, I bet Cody can't wait to fuck you like this.”

“Kriff yes, General,” Cody groans, face nuzzled in Obi-Wan's hair.

Obi-Wan whimpers. The position he's in has his chest sticking out, so he can see the way the latex reflects the light with every little movement he makes. It might me the suit keeping all of Obi-Wan's body heat close to him, but he feels like he's burning up. Dressed up like some cheap slut and trapped between his lovers, Obi-Wan is devastated with how aroused he is. Arousal fueling humiliation and vice versa. 

“Don't worry, Master, we're almost done, just some finishing touches,” Anakin promises. His face is so close to Obi-Wan's. Their kiss his brutal and unforgiving, Anakin gripping Obi-Wan's jaw firmly in one hand. When Anakin pulls away, Obi-Wan is left gasping for air and even redder in the face than before. 

The last piece of the outfit consists of a leather collar and harness that Anakin leaves to Cody to put on Obi-Wan. Cody fails miserably at trying to be gentle with it, but Anakin would probably scold him anyways for leaving the numerous belts and buckles too loose. 

This part is by far the most humiliating. It makes Obi-Wan feel like a Tauntaun getting fitted with a saddle, leather straps pulling taut around his torso and making him feel restricted in spite of his arms and legs not being tied up. 

Lastly, while Anakin is busy mapping out Obi-Wan's chest with his hands, Cody lays a heavy leather collar around Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan's little steam of pleased noises that Anakin is drawing out of him is interrupted by a gasp as the collar is fastened around Obi-Wan's neck.  
The strip of leather is broad enough to significantly impair Obi-Wan's ability to turn his head, much less tilt it downwards. Before, Obi-Wan had kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to look Anakin or Cody in the eyes, or even look at his own body. But now, the collar is forcing Obi-Wan to hold his head high. He shivers despite being too hot. 

“You're done, Master,” Anakin says. His eyes are glittering. The arms holding Obi-Wan up shift to hold his wrists together behind his back instead and he is guided in front of the full-length mirror that acts as a closet door in hi quarters. 

Obi-Wan studies his reflection. He can't believe this is him. Messed up hair, still a little we from the shower earlier, face sweaty and red with kiss-swollen lips and body covered completely in glinting black latex. The outline of Obi-Wan's hard cock is clearly visible. He can't help it, a moan escapes at the sight and it sounds just as wrecked as Obi-Wan looks. 

“You're beautiful, General.” Cody doesn't look much better than himself, Obi-Wan realizes then. Only Anakin seems to have it together, looking so karking pleased with himself. “I told you how good he would end up looking Cody. You wanna go ahead?” Anakin nods towards to bed. 

“I'd love nothing more, General Sykwalker. What about you, General?” Cody cups Obi-Wan's cheek with surprising gentleness, “feeling up to it?” 

“Y-yes, Cody, ah-” Obi-Wan is cut off by Cody heaving him up over his shoulder and dropping him on the bed. Obi-Wan barely has time to think about how ridiculous he must look laying there before Cody is on him, tongue in his mouth and hand on Obi-Wan's cock. 

“Remember to leave some for me, Commander!” The command barely gets noticed by Obi-Wan, too lost in the feeling of latex encasing him and his Commander grinding against him. It is too intoxicating to be embarrassed about, Obi-Wan decides and gives in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so shitty, I'm sorry. But oh well.
> 
> Also I know putting on latex is not that easy irl but please pretend it is for the fantasy, thank you.


End file.
